The invention is based on a method for securing a screw in a preset position. Screw connections must be secured if impacts and jarring can loosen them, or if unauthorized use by third parties is to be prevented.
The known securing means effect positive engagement by force, for example by means of spring rings or spring shims, or by a form-fitting shape, for example by means of linch pins or tongued safety plates. The additional components required increase both costs and the effort of assembly. Moreover, security against unauthorized use is not possible with the methods listed above, because the screw connection can be loosened and tightened again without the use being made evident by some visible external change that can be seen when it is checked, for instance.